================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== Acute respiratory infections such as pneumonia and influenza are an enormous public health problem, and trends suggest that the burden of disease due to respiratory infection is likely to get worse rather than better in the coming years. The 2010 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Biology of Acute Respiratory Infections will focus attention on mucosal immunity in the lung, emerging etiologic agents such as methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), drug resistant influenza, and the lung microbiome. Additional perspectives to be considered include microbiology, immunology, physiology, and population biology. Speakers have always been chosen to give a broad, up-to-date overview of this rapidly evolving and multi-disciplinary field, as well as covering emerging discoveries in the area of acute respiratory infections. The consistent aim of the GRC on Biology of Acute Respiratory Infections has been to bring together an outstanding and diverse group of scientists form across the globe to foster communication among individuals and groups studying this common and important problem from distinct vantage points, to develop and encourage creative and multidisciplinary approaches to discovery. Elucidating the biology of respiratory infections will facilitate the development of innovative, effective prevention and treatment strategies for acute respiratory infections. This proposal seeks support for the 2010 Biology of Acute Respiratory Infection Gordon Research conference. The goal of this conference is to convene scientists and thought leaders in the filed to better understand pathogenesis and to reduce morbidity and mortality due to acute respiratory infections.